


in your hands

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dunno, Mom,” Kanna’s voice replied. “I don’t think I have the hang of it. I tried and all I did was transform.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: rhajat teaches their child how to use black magic, but f!corrin is cool with it because she knows rhajat would never hurt kanna

“No,” Rhajat whined, “You’re doing it wrong. Stop thinking about the earth and the plants or whatever and focus on your _feelings_.” The sound of the voice, raised above indoor volume, woke Corrin from her afternoon nap and for a moment she wasn’t sure what the context for it was. It wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary to hear Rhajat shrieking about something or another, so she wasn’t exactly _worried—_

“I dunno, Mom,” Kanna’s voice replied. “I don’t think I have the hang of it. I tried and all I did was transform.”

“Well...” Rhajat sounded incredulous, “I guess you are starting to look distinctly...dragonish.” Rising after a moment, Corrin quietly opened the shutters to the bedroom window and looked down on the grounds below. Seated on the grass was Rhajat, and before her, his little hands currently full of one of her books, was Kanna. He was staring intently at the diagrams and spells within looking about as confused as Corrin would have been in his same situation.

Indeed, Kanna’s lower legs were shifting slightly, so if the plan had been to use dark magic rather than turn into a dragon, it wasn’t working quite...as intended.

Rhajat scratched her head and shifted up to her knees in the grass, pulling Kanna so that their son sat between her legs, the book spread across both of their laps. “Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way,” Rhajat admitted, sighing as she flattened the pages of the book. “I just always thought about how jealous I was of my parents getting to spend time with Corrin, about how lonely I was.”

“But I’m not jealous, and I’m not lonely.” Kanna replied, and even from where she was Corrin could hear the consternation in his voice. “So what am I supposed to do? I don’t _want_ to feel bad.”

Curious about how this was going to play out, Corrin got comfortable, leaning out the window slightly, her arms folded on the sill as she listened to them talk. How was Rhajat going to deal with _that_ revelation?

“Nobody does,” Rhajat said, paging through the book until she arrived at the spot she wanted, and she gently set Kanna’s hand atop the page. “But you don’t have to feel that way. Do you remember how you felt, when you were in the Deeprealms before your mother and I came to get you?” As she spoke, Rhajat trailed her fingers through the boy’s hair, straightening the muss of strands. “How you wanted to help, but felt powerless when you weren’t allowed to?”

“I just...” Kanna sighed and leaned heavily back against Rhajat’s shoulder, his eyes turned up toward her face. “I hated how I felt like a child when I knew I could do better!”

“That,” Corrin could hear Rhajat’s smile, even if she couldn’t see it, and her wife pressed her finger affectionately to Kanna’s nose. “ _That_ is the feeling you’re looking for. Remember that powerlessness, how _angry_ you were. Channel it, and let the magic breathe through you.” Together, mother guiding the son’s hand, Kanna managed to produce a blast of dark magic that withered a patch of grass, and the pleasure in his laughter left Corrin grinning.

No way Rhajat would ever have done anything to intentionally hurt their son, and indeed—if anything, this seemed to be making him stronger.


End file.
